


Muscle Up!

by Skullossal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Dominance, F/M, Growth, Gym Sex, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullossal/pseuds/Skullossal
Summary: Ruby's new supplements are doing wonders for her workout routine.
Kudos: 4





	Muscle Up!

It started as a subtle warmth in her loins.

Ruby gripped the iron barbell, flexing in mid-squat. The spandex-clad cardio-bunny grunted, willing herself upwards. Lithe muscles tightened; her quads strained. The barbell lifted ever higher.

Muscles began to twitch. A new pulse of heat rippled up Ruby’s core. She shivered. Something was coming; it stirred inside her, rising like a hot wave. The young woman shook her head.

She needed to finish the set. She needed to hurry. She needed-

Ruby let the barbell fall.

The tremors of a mind-numbing orgasm quaked her svelte frame: Ruby clenched her thighs, letting out a lewd mewl. Her biceps flexed, juicing forth in a sweaty aftershock of pleasure.

Her point of view rose ever-so-slightly.

Ruby ignored the sideways glances from the other gym-goers. She feigned a smile, snagging a towel from a wide-eyed gym-attendant.

“New supplements,” She explained.

The young man goggled over Ruby’s steaming, athletic physique.

“D-do they work?” He inquired.

“Hmm…” Ruby flexed, feeling deltoids and triceps pump outwards. Her shirt felt tighter. She dazzled the hapless young man with a feline smirk. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

The scale sat unused in the corner of the gym. Ruby knew her old size: 5’1” and 110 lbs. She stepped on the metal platform. The device’s spring-loaded dial span past a whirl of numbers. 

Ruby held her breath. 

105… 

118… 

123…

The dial came to a rest. Ruby exhaled. Her excitement redoubled. 131 pounds? It was too good to be true. The pills worked: ‘Build muscle in minutes’, just as advertised. The orgasmic side-effect wasn't bad either.

She wiped sweat from her chest and tossed the used towel back to the gym-attendant. He sputtered as the sweaty rag draped over his head.

“Well, time to get back to it!”

2 hours later...

Ruby re-racked the free-weights. She caught her breath, recovering once again from another knee-buckling orgasm. The last hour was an erotic blur of sweat and pleasure. Both the rowing machine and the lat press had sent her into the muted groans of repeated, trembling orgasms. The attendant had followed her lewd warpath across the gym, wiping down machines as she abandoned them.

With the workout completed, Ruby returned to the scale once more. Sweat stung her eyes as she stepped on it. The measurement acted more as a formality at this point: Her growth was evident. Even now, Ruby's spandex strained to maintain her modesty; fellow gym-rats gawked in awe as she passed. The room and everyone in it looked far smaller than before. 

Her loyal gym-follower proffered a fresh towel. Ruby winked, using it to wipe away evidence of her exertion. Clear of vision, she eyed the updated readout beneath her.

211… 

279… 

351 pounds.

Ruby grinned and glanced downwards. She had outgrown her little puppy-dog admirer as well. He gulped under her hungry gaze, blushing at the 7 ft. amazonian before him.

She wanted to put on a show.

Ruby posed, a protein-fueled juggernaut with beefy, tree-trunk thighs; her wide shoulders rippled outwards, leading to twin-python arms. Ruby’s curves had widened as well: her powerful chest hefted bulging G-cup tits; her bust squished against a tight sports bra, overflowing with pressurized pockets of cleavage and side-boob. A muscle bound six-pack enhanced an already stacked physique, topping off her Valkyrian visage.

Ruby placed powerful hands on the width of her flared hips. A simple flex of her tight midriff betrayed the totality of her immense strength.

She licked her lips.

The young man gulped.

One hand grabbed her new boy-toy by the nape. The man’s squeaks of surprise muffled to silence as she trapped his face against her attention-starved crotch.

Grinding kisses peppered her muff, first slowly, and then with more vigor. Her assistant seemed to enjoy his new role. Ruby trembled.

An orgasmic tsunami loomed on her mind's horizon.

With her free hand, she popped another pill. A surging tidal wave of growth was upon her. How big could she get?

10 feet?

20 feet?

Was there any limit at all?

The crushing abyss of arousal arrived, enveloping her body. 

It was time to find out.

Fin.


End file.
